Maaf, Min! Aku punya Min yang Lain!
by Run Maharani
Summary: Pembalasan dendam Kyuhyun atas Changmin! Hm.. Setan vs Setan? Seru juga tuh kayaknya.. Tapi, apa Kyuhyun berhasil? Atau akhirnya malah.. RnR aja deh..


After the sequence of three **ABAL FANFIC**:

**EMAIL KEJAM SUNGMIN**

**KYUHYUN'S PATHETIC THOUGHTS**

**HYUNG, KAU MENYAKITIKU!**

And now **Run Maharani** presents another **PATHETIC FANFIC**..

**MAAF, MIN! AKU PUNYA MIN YANG LAIN!**

Enjoy ya...

**~*Rn*~**

Hari ini aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali, lalu mandi dan menggosok gigi. Habis mandi kubantu Wookie hyung memasak makanan untuk semua hyung di dorm. Aku melakukannya dengan tulus dan ikhlas, tanpa pamrih, bagaikan tangan kanan yang memberi dan tangan kiri kagak mau tau. Dan bagi reader-reader yang sudah tau aku siapa, pasti mengerti kalau apa saja yang baru aku katakan adalah...

BOHONG.

Ya. Tentu saja itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi. Jangan lupakan kalau aku adalah MAGNAE SETANNYA SUPER JUNIOR. Hal di atas akan terjadi setelah aku menikah dengan Minnie Hyung dan memiliki sebelas orang anak—buat main bola. Haha.. Tidak, tidak.. Tentu saja itu juga hanya khayalanku semata. Bisa masuk Guinnes Book of World Record Minnie hyung kalo gitu, sebagai penyandang gelar Uke yang Memiliki Anak Terbanyak di dunia. Dan itu malu-maluin.

Oke, back to bussiness. Hal ini aku lakukan untuk menegakkan keadilan. Memberantas kejahatan. Membela yang benar dan marahin yang salah. Menghukum seberat-beratnya tersangka korupsi sambil nilep uang korupsinya barang dikit aja. Oke, kayaknya aku lupa kalau ceritanya ini di Korea. Bukan di Indonesia.

Aduh, ngelantur terus jadinya. Maksudnya adalah, pengorbanan besar-besaran ini aku lakukan untuk menuntut balas atas perbuatan nista yang telah dilakukan oleh Max Choikang Shim Changmin MAGNAE SETANNYA DBSK atas benda penyet berhargaku. PSP. Yang tewas di tempat pasca dilindes kendaraan bermotor paling populer dan paling mutakhir abad ini. BAJAI.

Pertama, karena MAGNAE SETAN DBSK itu meminjam PSPku tanpa ijin dan menyuruh Calon emak dari anak-anakku—Minnie Hyung, Hihihi—berbohong sampai akhirnya jatuh sakit.

Kedua, karena gara-gara kejadian itu, aku harus tidur di luar selama dua malam, dan tidak dapat jatah 'you-know-what' dari emaknya anak-anak.

Ketiga, PSPku rusak. Dan yang paling tidak bisa aku maafkan adalah, benda mahal yang aku beli dari hasil mengumpulkan uang receh yang suka kececer-cecer di bawah karpet dorm itu KELINDES BAJAI! BAJAI sodara-sodara. Sedangkan kalau PSP aku dilindes pesawat jet mahal berharga jutaan miliar (?) aku tidak rela, apalagi kelindes benda mutakhir itu.

Lagian aku heran dengan anak-anak DBSK itu. Jelas-jelas mereka katanya Manly, katanya Elit, katanya Tampan, katanya Populer, tapi tega-teganya nyuruh MAGNAE SETAN mereka naik BAJAI ke mana-mana. Bukannya apa-apa ya, tapi kan kasian BAJAInya ntar dinistai oleh MAGNAE SETAN pervert kayak Changmin begitu. Dia kan suka napsu tanpa memandang objek.

Aduuh... Ingin rasanya aku nangis kejer gegulingan sampai kayang lagi. Tapi aku buru-buru sadar kalau muka aku waktu nangis tuh CUTE banget, dan jelas aja dong aku gak akan tega ngelakuin itu kalau dampaknya adalah: semua seme di dorm bisa tergoda untuk menjadikan aku Uke mereka. Bahkan bukan di dorm SUJU doang, di dorm DBSK juga, dorm 2PM juga, dorm BIG BANG juga, dan dorm-dorm yang isinya hampir Seme semua yang lainnya. Yang paling aku takutin kalau anak-anak SHINee juga tergoda. Kan gak lucu kalau aku jadi Uke sekaligus berondong. Hiiiy..

Aku segera turun ke lantai bawah, bermaksud untuk ke gedung sebelah, tempat dorm DBSK berada. Awalnya aku pengen lari-lari aja ke gedung sebelah berhubung duit buat jajanku dijatahin sama Minnie Hyung. Tapi mengingat kondisi fisikku yang lemah *jiah* dan bengekku yang bisa kambuh kapan aja, aku memutuskan untuk naik ojek. Bukan apa-apa. Karena kalau naik taksi kemahalan. Naik angkot sempit-sempitan kayak sarden. Naik kereta mana mungkin. Naik pesawat apa lagi. Naik Bajai? Huh! Aku sudah terlanjur punya dendam pribadi sama bajai. Bahkan rencananya setelah aku bales dendam sama MAGNAE SETAN Changmin, aku bakal bikin perhitungan sama Bajai. Gak kejam-kejam amat kok, Cuma aku pretelin terus aku kiloin ke tukang besi bekas. Gampang dan menguntungkan.

Singkat cerita, tanpa harus ngomongin tukang ojeknya, aku sampai di dorm DBSK. Aku segera saja mengetuk pintunya dengan brutal, seolah-olah aku ini algojo yang lagi minta utang.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Gak ada jawaban.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

Masih gak ada jawaban. Aku mulai nggak nyantai. Kakiku udah pegel berdiri di depan pintu orang. Orang-orang yang lewat pun ngeliatin aku dengan tampang aneh. Ada yang kasian, ada yang gak suka, ada juga yang curiga kalau aku adalah Uke yang lagi hamil dan lagi mau minta tanggung jawab sama Semenya.

"HOI! ADA ORANG KAGAK NIH DI DORM?" teriakku semakin gak nyantai. Aku gak suka terus-terusan diliatin sebagai Uke-hamil-yang-lagi-minta-nikah-ama-Semenya. Aku kan Seme, meskipun aku tau kalau tampang aku keseringan CUTE gak ketolongan ini sering matahin iman Seme-seme lainnya.

Dan sekarang aku baru nyadar, kalo jadi orang TAMPAN sekaligus CUTE itu susah. Salah-salah aku bisa dikira Uke, padahal kan aku Seme. Sisi tampanku lebih menonjol dibandingkan dengan sisi Cute-ku.

Buset dah. Ternyata gosip di SM yang selama ini beredar kalau anak-anak DBSK itu semuanya tidur kayak kebo itu bener. Kalo Yunho hyung, Yoochun hyung dan MAGNAE SETAN Changmin itu sih mungkin aja iya, tapi kalo Uke-uke cantik dan cute macam Jaejoong hyung dan Junsu hyung? Kayaknya gak mungkin. Dan kemungkinan yang tersisa tinggal satu: Jae hyung dan Su hyung abis di'siksa' sama seme mereka yang gak berprike-uke-an itu tadi malam.

"HELLLOW... SPADAAAA~~..." aku meliuk-liukkan suara indah kebanggaanku. 'TUK!' ough.. Aku mengelus kepalaku yang dilemparin recehan sama OB yang lewat, dikira ngamen.

Aku lalu berusaha membuka pintu dorm itu. Dan betapa naasnya saat aku menyadari ternyata DORM INI TIDAK DIKUNCI. Oke, jadi teriakan-teriakan yang lebai tadi itu sia-sia belaka. Cuma sebagai bukti lain yang menguatkan kalau IQ aku emang setara ama Ddangkkoma.

Tanpa permisi aku segera masuk ke dorm ini. Gak pake acara sopan-santunan. Sama kayak MAGNAE SETAN Changmin yang suka masuk ke dorm SUJU ngendap-ngendap buat ikutan sarapan setelah dia sarapan di dormnya sendiri. Kami kan sesama MAGNAE SETAN, jadi sah-sah aja ngopi-paste.

Rahang bawahku hampir aja jatuh karena ternganga melihat kondisi dorm DBSK yang sangat mengerikan. Rasanya gak mungkin dorm yang ada Jaejoong hyung-nya bisa berantakan begini. Dia itu kan orangnya bersih, cantik, pinter masak, suaranya bagus, dan lama-lama pairing JaeKyu bener-bener diakui sama author *abaikan*

Gak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dorm ini. Hanya tanda-tanda kehancuran. Di dapur lebih parah lagi. Sampah-sampah berserakan, seolah-olah anak-anak DBSK ini adalah pitecanthropus yang hidup nomaden dan dimana-mana ninggalin kjokken moddinger alias sampah dapur. Hihi.. *author terinfeksi sejarah*

Tiba-tiba pikiran parno langsung mengalir ke otakku yang encer ini. Apa MAGNAE SETAN Changmin baru aja ngamuk karena gak dikasih makan sama Jae hyung? Oh, tidak mungkin.. Soalnya biar setan-setan begitu kan dia anak kesayangan Jae Hyung. Jadi option A dicoret.

Atau yang ngamuk Yunho hyung? Gara-gara Jae Hyung gak mau 'you-know-what'-an sama dia? Ah.. yang ini lebih gak mungkin lagi, soalnya biasanya Jae hyung yang ngebet minta-minta ke Yunho hyung. Hihi.. Option B dicoret.

Atau jangan-jangan terjadi gempa lokal di dorm ini? Gempa berkekuatan sebelas skala ritchter. Tapi juga gak mungkin. Kalo itu terjadi, Teuki hyung pasti bakalan parno duluan dan mengevakuasi semua dongsaengnya ke tempat tinggi kayak kincir-kincir yang dinaikin Jandi sama Junpyo. *author trauma tsunami*. Option C dicoret.

Dan kemungkinan terakhir adalah, ada maling masuk ke dorm ini. Yah.. Itu yang paling mungkin mengingat semua anak DBSK takut Jae hyung marah hingga gak bakal berani ngacak-ngacak dorm ampe begajulan begini. Oke, sepakat. Option D benar, dihitamkan di lembar jawaban komputer. Jangan lupa tulis kode soalnya, dan periksa kembali nomor ujiannya. Kertasnya jangan terlipat dan bla bla bla.. *abaikan/author hanya mengingat masa-masa kelam saja*

Aku hampir saja menelepon polisi sampai aku sadar kalau jatah jajanku yang dikasih Minnie hyung gak memungkinkanku buat sering-sering nelpon. Apalagi sekarang kartu selulerku Telkom-tiiit- sudah jadi lebih mahal daripada dulu. Aku juga heran kenapa. *curchooll*. Aku putuskan untuk mencari telepon di rumah ini saja.

Ditengah-tengah pencarianku terhadap telepon, terdengar suara-suara horor yang berhasil membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Aaarrghh..."

Suara itu pelan, namun menyeramkan. Jadi jawaban kita tadi salah, reader. Nilai kita minus satu. *abaikan lagi/author hanya mengingat tes SPMB* Mungkin aja bukan maling yang ngacak-ngacak dorm ini, tapi setan. Tapi.. masa dorm-nya setan diacak-acak setan sih?

"Hyuuungg~~~ Argh~~ hhosh.. hosh.." ya Tuhan.. Suaranya bertambah dekat ketika aku melangkah mendekati sebuah kamar. Apa asalnya dari kamar ini? Apa kamar ini harus ku buka? Tapi kalau setannya tiba-tiba nongol di depan wajah tampanku gimana? Kalau setannya naksir aku kan berabe. Mau dibawa kemana hubunganku dan Minnie hyung, Uke nomor satu sejagat raya itu?

Ah, masa bodo lah.. Wibawaku sebagai Seme bisa runtuh kalau sama beginian aja takut. Lagian, kenapa setan harus takut sama setan coba? Ya toh? Iya, Kyu.. Bener tuh..

Aku mengambil penggorengan dan centong terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Buat jaga-jaga doang. Kalo setannya nongol tinggal ditampol ama pantat penggorengan dan digetok ama centong. Hihi.. Tapi.. bukankah ini kamarnya Changmin si MAGNAE SETAN? Jangan-jangan dia lagi kerasukan lagi. Hiiiy..

"Hyuuuung~~~ Jae umma~~ Yun appa~~ sha...kkkiiitthh... ahhh..."

Eh? Suara MAGNAE SETAN Changmin kan ini? Aku hapal banget suara melengkingnya, apalagi dia keseringan teriak-teriak minta makan sama Jae hyung ampe kedengeran ke dorm SUJU.

Apa katanya? Sakit? Aduh.. Dia kenapa? Jadi tambah merinding..

Aku segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Whooowww... Lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan kondisi si luar. Kamar ini jauuuuuuhhh lebih parah daripada di luar. Sejauh Indonesia ke Korea. Hihi..

Bungkus makanan berserakan dimana-mana, kaleng minuman juga begitu. Bungkus cup ramen juga bertumpuk-tumpuk. Pakaian kotor juga ikut-ikutan tergeletak di sekeliling ruangan. Majalah-majalah terbuka lebar-lebar. Tapi yang mengherankan dari majalah-majalah itu adalah, mereka terbuka pada halaman yang ada Changmin MAGNAE SETANNYA. Ternyata masih ada setan yang lebih narsis daripada aku.

Mataku tertumbuk pada sebuah gundukan di atas kasur. Gundukan besar dan panjang itu tertutup oleh selimut. Gundukan itu bergerak-gerak aneh. Sama seperti Ddangkoma, Heebum, Kkoming, Bada, Choco, Hyaku, dan almarhum Dabong digabungkan jadi satu lalu diselimuti.

Aku siap sedia dengan penggorengan dan centongku.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Jae ummaaaa~~ Yun Appaaaa~~~ hosh... hosh... Sah.. kith.. hoh.. uhuk.."

Dan ternyata gundukan itu bisa bicara.

Dan suaranya mirip suara Changmin si MAGNAE SETAN.

Ya, mirip sekali..

Hwad? Suara itu? Berarti yang ada di balik selimut itu... SETAN? Eh, maksudnya.. CHANGMIN?

Penggorengan dan centong segera kubuang entah kemana.

Aku segera naik ke king sized bednya. Inilah untungnya punya member sedikit. Kamar sendiri-sendiri dan kasurnya besar. Coba dorm SUJU? Kamar dibagi-bagi. Tempat tidur Cuma muat yang kecil. Sampai-sampai kalau aku menggeliat lagi mimpi indah sama Minnie hyung, pasti bakalan jatoh nyium lantai. Nasiiib.. nasib..

Oke, kita lupakan ketidak-adilan dunia ini terhadap kami *hiks*. Kita fokus aja ke gundukan bergerak-gerak yang disinyalir adalah Changmin si magnae setan itu.

Aku segera membuka selimut itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika yang kutemukan bukanlah mukanya Changmin. Melainkan celana boxernya yang bermotif hamtaro. Yah, anak DBSK emang keranjingan binatang kecil menggelikan itu. Satu lagi aib Changmin, kalo tidur suka nyiumin boxer sendiri.

Aku segera menyingkirkan boxer nista itu dari mukanya Changmin. Dan yang kudapati adalah wajahnya yang pucat pasi seperti menahan sakit. Astaga. Ternyata hari ini aku sadar, kalau setan juga bisa sakit. Eh.. Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu kali, orang akunya sakit melulu gini.

"Changmin? Kenapa?" tanyaku pada Changmin yang masih menutup matanya.

"Eh?" dia lalu membuka matanya. "Kyuuuuhh~~~~" oh, please deh Min.. Sok-sok aegyo, kayak Uke aja. Dia lalu berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuhku. Ya ampun nih orang... sakit-sakit otaknya masih yadong juga!

"Apa sih Min? Tolong deh jangan pegang-pegang.. Malesin aja.." kataku sinis. Tangan Changmin magnae setan langsung terkulai begitu saja saat aku ngomong kayak gitu.

"Hiks..." Hwad? Ya ampun... Kenapa sih ini orang? Malu-maluin derajat seme aja pake acara mewek segala.

"Aduh.. Plis deh Min.. Kamu itu SEME! Jangan bikin malu dong.. Meweknya jelek tuh.." kataku lebih sarkastis daripada yang tadi.

"AAARRGGHHH..." Changmin berteriak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Astaga. Apa yang terjadi sama setan yang satu ini? Kenapa kayaknya dia nggak lagi becanda ya? Mukanya pucat, menakutkan. Aduh, apa yang harus kulakukaaaann?

"Kyuuhh~~ Sa.. kiit.. hah.. hah.." Changmin meremas selimutnya, berusaha keras menahan sakit. Mau nggak mau, aku jadi panik juga. Bagaimanapun, generasi magnae setan tinggal kami berdua, dan kalau terjadi apa-apa sama Changmin, tinggallah aku sendiri. Gak seru dong jadinya.

"Min, kenapa?" tanyaku gelagapan. Melihat Changmin seperti ini aku jadi sedih. Sangat sedih. Seolah-olah aku juga merasakan sakitnya. Jiaelah.. Kan udah aku bilang kalau sesama setan itu punya ikatan batin.

"Pe..rut..ku.. sah..khiitt.. haah.. ARRGGHHH... JAE UMMA~~" teriaknya lagi.

Tes..

Tes..

Oke, berhasil sudah si Changmin ini meruntuhkan image cool-ku. Entah kenapa airmataku lolos begitu saja.

"Jae hyung kemana? Hiks.." kataku diantara isakanku. Entah sejak kapan aku mulai sesenggukan gak jelas begini. Kenapa tubuhku gak bisa dikendalikaann?

"Semuanya.. lagi.. santey.. kayak di pantey.. Akuh.. tinggal.. sendiiriihh.. Haaaah~~ Kyuuhh~~ Ya Tuhan, sakiiitt... AAAHH..." ini anak sakit perut apa mau melahirkan sih! Tapi tampangnya menyedihkan.. Aku kasiaaann~~~

"Hiks.. Min.. Minnie.. hiks.. Tahan ya Min.. Obatnya apa? Sini aku beliin.. hiks Min.. hiks.." Aduh, jangan-jangan dia mau mati lagi.. Ya ampun.. aku nggak mau kehilangan Changmin.. "Huweee..." aku mulai nangis gaje. Bawaan jiwa Uke yang terpendam jauh dalam diriku.

"Jangan.. lebai.. gituh.. nangisnya.. Kyuh.. Ahhh.."

Sialan. Kalau aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi mewek, pasti udah aku getok kepala ini anak.

"Kyuh~~ Pegang tanganku.. Kyuh~~" aku segera memegang tangannya yang dingin. Aku juga menaikkan kepalanya ke pahaku. Aku langsung menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya.

Changmin menutup matanya. Kalau aku tidak melihat dadanya yang naik turun, aku pasti sudah teriak-teriak histeris karena curiga kalau dia udah mati.

Agak lama Changmin ada di pangkuanku. Ternyata Changmin itu ganteng juga. Hahaha.. Bener juga rumor yang bilang kalau setan mah cakep-cakep semua. Contoh nyatanya: ya aku dan Changmin.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Changmin yang hidup melajang, perjaka ting ting yang nggak pernah punya pacar, emang hidup menderita dalam dorm DBSK. Disaat YunJae dan YooSu lagi asik dengan dunianya, dia pun menjadi seorang jablai *plak!* dan melampiaskan kesendiriannya dengan melahap semua makanan yang ada di dorm sekalian kulkas-kulkasnya. Dan herannya, porsi makannya yang di luar batas kewajaran itu tidak membuatnya selebar Shindong Hyung. Cacingan kali dia.

"Kyuh~~~" panggilnya, nyaris gak kedenger.

"Ya?" tanyaku. Dia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa liatin aku sampai kayak gitu? Naksir sama kegantenganku, ya?" merasa kesal, langsung saja kutarik pahaku yang jadi bantalnya tadi, sehingga kepalanya jatuh ke kasur dengan agak keras. Rasakan!

"Astaga Kyuu~~~ Kau tega sekali.. Ah, kepalaku~~~" Eh? Apa tindakanku tadi menyakitinya?

"Changminnie, eh.. Mianhae.. Maaf, Min.." kataku sarat penyesalan.

"Kyu mau membunuhku ya.. ah.."

"Kalau aku mau membunuhmu, dari pertama kali bertemu sudah kulakukan!"

"Jahatnyaaa~~ hiks.. Jae Umma~~"

"Diem ah! Kamu kok suka ke-uke-uke-an gitu sih Min? Dasar Jablai!"

Mendengar hinaanku, Changmin terdiam. Entah merasa tersinggung, entah merasa setuju, aku gak tau. Agak lama kami saling berdiam diri. Jam dinding pun tertawa, karena ku hanya diam dan membisu. Ingin ku maki si Changmin *abaikan*

"Haaahh... Mmhh..." dia mengerang lagi sambil mencengkeram perutnya. Sakit apa sih sebenernya Changmin ini, jadi penasaran aku.

"Min.. Gimana cara ngobatin sakitmu, Min? Aku gak tega ngeliat kamu geliat-geliat kayak ulet bulu gitu."

"Gampang Kyuh~~~" kata Changmin berat. Kalo gampang ngapain gak dia cari sendiri obatnya? Huh!

"Kamu tinggal bikinin aku makanan.. Beliin aku snack.. Sama beliin aku..." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kelihatan ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa? Sebut aja, cepetan.." desakku.

"Beliin aku... anu... itu, apa namanya tuh.." IQ ini orang berapa sih? Hah?

"Beliin..." Aku menatapnya intens, pertanda penasaran.

...

...

"Obat mencret, Kyuh~~"

BRUKK! Aku ambruk seketika.

Jadi dia jejeritan lebai sambil guling-guling megangin perut itu karena dia... MENCRET? Oh, tolonglah Min.. Sekarang aku jadi tau kalau setan itu selain narsis, juga lebai. Bukti nyatanya: ya aku dan Changmin.

"Makan apaan sih, Min? Ampe mencret segala? Gak elit, tau gak.."

"Makan remot kontrol, Kyu. Hihihi.." dia terkikik jahil. Aku menggembungkan pipiku pertanda kesal.

Ups..

Kesalahan fatal.

Aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Aku lupa kalau tampangku waktu menggembungkan pipi sangat-sangat amatlah CUTE menyejajari Minnie dan Wookie hyung. Dan tampangku waktu kesal sangat-sangatlah MANIS menyejajari Jae dan Chullie hyung. Aku juga lupa kalau yang ada di depanku ini adalah SEME JABLAI YANG HAUS UKE. Matilah aku..

Sekarang Changmin sudah menatapku dengan tampang mupeng yang haus belaian. Jelas sekali kalau dia menganggapku bagaikan Uke cantik bohai yang lagi nganggur tanpa lindungan teritorial dari Seme manapun. Mata Changmin, menakutkaaannn~~ Hueee...

"Kyuh~~~" Changmin mendekatiku dengan gerakan yang seduktif sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sok-sok seksi. Menjijeikan. Otomatis aku mundur, takut kesucianku sebagai Uke terenggut, dan harga diriku sebagai Seme ternodai. Tanganku menggapai-gapai di atas kasur, mencari benda yang bisa kujadikan sebagai alat pembela diri. Dan... voila! Apa nih? Ambil aja deh..

"Kyuuuhhh~~~"

Changmin memajukan lagi badannya. Dan sebagai tindakan preventif, aku mengumpulkan cakraku di tangan kanan yang memegang benda entah-apa-itu. Dengan segera aku bekep muka Changmin pake benda itu. Dan ditengah-tengah proses pembekapan Changmin, aku baru sadar kalau benda itu ternyata adalah.. BOXER CHANGMIN YANG MOTIFNYA HAMTARO.

Aku segera lari ke luar, meninggalkan Changmin sambil berdoa semoga Boxer itu sudah dicucinya. Lebih baik aku menelepon Jae hyung saja. Atau nanti biar aku minta tolong pada Teuki hyung untuk merawat Changmin. Sakit nggak sakit ternyata tetep aja SETAN. SETAN YADONG.

Bodo amat deh masalah PSP yang kelindes bajai. Mending kelindes bajai kemana-mana daripada jadi uke dari seme yadong kayak Changmin. Hiiy... Kalo Semenya kayak Changmin bisa-bisa aku bakal jalan ngangkang tiga bulan penuh dan tubuh bentol-bentol penuh kissmark—kayak orang cacar. Ampun deh... Biar deh, aku ngumpulin duit receh yang keselip di bawah karpet dorm lagi buat beli PSP baru. Ngumpulin selama tiga taun pun gak papa, asalkan diriku selamat dari setan yang satu ini.

"Kyuuuh~~~ Aku khan lagi sakiitt~~ Jadi Uke aku barang sebentaaarrr aja.. Plisssss..." kata Changmin saat aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Untung dia lagi mencret, jadi nggak bisa ngejar.

"OH NOOO! MAAF, MIN! Aku ini NAMJA BERJIWA SEME. Aku salah satu ULTIMATE TOP SEME di SUJU. HARAAAM hukumnya bagiku untuk menjadi UKE. Apalagi Semenya kamu. HEEEHHH.. SORRI YE.. Gue mau pergi dulu, Min! CAPCUS CYIN, YUU MARII.. BYEEEE~~~ *lambai-lambai*" aku segera melangkahkan kaki lagi meninggalkan Changmin si setan dari DBSK.

"Kyuuhh~~~~ PELIIISSSSSS..." kali ini lebih nelangsa. Tetap aja aku gak akan tergoda. Bayangan Minnie Hyung Uke paling gendut *tapi imuuuutttt minta ampuuuun* di SUJU sambil lambai-lambai seolah-olah terlintas di benakku. Dengan itu, pendirianku untuk tetap menjadi Seme semakin kuat.

"MAAF, MIN! AKU SUDAH PUNYA MIN YANG LAIN!" aku meninggalkan Changmin yang kondisinya mengenaskan itu tanpa belas kasihan. Mencret mencret deh tuh orang. Bodo amat.

"KYUHYUN MAGNAE SETAANNN..." Eh? Cinta ditolak kok maki-maki sih.. Aneh. "JADILAH UKE-KUUU..." Aduh, ngotot amat sih ini orang. "KITA BISA JADI PASANGAN SETAN PALING ROMANTIS DI DUNIAA~~~" Mulai ngelantur nih bocah yadong. Jelas amat Jablainya.

"OGAAAHH~~~ GUE PUNYA SATU MIN AJA REPOT, KAGAK MAU NAMBAHHHHH~~~~" Dan aku benar-benar pergi dari dorm DBSK.

"Yoboseyo, Jae hyung.. Magnae setan jablainya kumat tuh.. Pulang gih.." lalu aku mematikan teleponnya. Aku kan magnae setan, gak perlu capek-capek mikirin sopan santun. Hihi..

**~*Rn*~**

Dan di seberang sana, Jaejoong shock mendengar kata-kata Magnae setan SUJU itu. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"Changmin ama Kyuhyun sama aja setannya. Huh..."

**=END *yyyaaayyy...*=**

**Aku kok ngerasa FF ini yang paling abal ya?**

**Buat para Babang Changmin, aku minta maap yang sedalam-dalamya karena di epep ini aku sudah menistainya senista-nistanya. Maapkan aku... *mojok sambil mewek***

**Readerlah yang memutuskan apa epep nista ini layak dikasih ripiu ato enggak.. Saya mah pasrah ajah.. **

**Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan Twin Brother's Dilemma, saya benar-benar minta maap *minta-minta terus dari tadi* karena idenya nge-stag.. MIANHEEEE..**

**Buat Kyumin Shipper, maap ya di epep ini Uminnya kagak ada..**

**Dan epep ini sebagai bayaran ke KYUyunJAE04. Aku udah janji kan? Hihihi.. Aku buat dengan sepenuh hati ini mah..**

**Oke, daripada ditampol karena menuh-menuhin spes, aku capcyus dulu ya.. hihi..**

**SARANGHAE..**


End file.
